Wooster's New Suits
by Collette Firestone
Summary: Jeeves has decided Wooster needs new suits- only he's not too happy with the tailor he's picked.Wooster on the other hand is quite chuffed. Oneshot. Please read and review slight slash but nothing explicit or that cannot be ignored.


Wooster's New Suits

"Mr Wooster, is there anything you want me to throw out with these old suits?" Jeeves asked Bertie who looked up to see his Valet weighed down by several of his favourite suits.  
"Jeeves...Those aren't old suits! My burgundy one is brand new!" He protested and received another one of those looks from his man Jeeves. "Why don't you like that suit Jeeves?" He just replied with that familiar look. Bertie rolled his eyes and extracted it from Jeeves' hands "I quite like that suit Jeeves"  
"Mr Wooster if I may, the suit does not compliment you sir"  
"I think it gives me a kind of Jazz man look"  
"As I've said before sir, Jazz music is not a gentleman's music" Bertie rolled his eyes again and surveyed the pile. "Mr Wooster it has come to my attention that, excluding the outfit sir is wearing today, sir lacks many suits fit for any occasion other than sports or the drones club. Perhaps we should pursue some new clothing for you? There is supposedly a good tailor opening a new shop in town today, perhaps would could invest some time in examining his wares?" Bertie wondered whether or not to be insulted and reluctantly agreed to buy new suits – after all, he wasn't controlled by Jeeves, he would have some say in what they bought after all! ...wouldn't he?

The pair walked down to the store where they were greeted by a flamboyant man in a bright pink and yellow suit "Good day Sirs, how may I help you?" Bertie grinned at Jeeves' distaste, knowing this man was certainly not making suits Jeeves agreed with.  
"Actually, we have decided to purchase what we desire in a better suited place"  
"Now hold up Jeeves!" Bertie interjected, smiling widely. "We're here in search of some new suits for me, all my old ones were deemed unsuitable"  
"For you good sir? My finest materials and my brightest, most beautiful colours" The tailor smiled back at Wooster who looked and felt rather excited. "I think blue for an everyday suit, the colour would bring out your eyes" He turned and walked into the shop "Follow!" He gave them a brief hand gesture. Jeeves gave Wooster another look  
"Come along Jeeves" Bertie smirked and Jeeves gave a long-suffering sigh.  
"Very good sir"

Bertie stood in front of a mirror in a cobalt blue suit, with turquoise hand cuffs and shoes and a baby blue shirt. His waistcoat was brightly embroidered with gold thread in heart shaped patterns – that the tailor had stitched on in front of them both- and his shoes were tied with a similar gold thread. Jeeves, who had been wearing a look of disapproval throughout scanned him up and down, a look of mild surprise on his face.  
"What do you think Jeeves?" Bertie asked, much chuffed with his new look.  
"It does compliment sir's eyes, and face." He admitted and the tailor grinned  
"Some of my best work, not to blow my own horn or anything" He chuckled. Bertie grinned.

"I think a traditional black and white affair for parties, yes?" The tailor said looking at Jeeves with a smile on his face. Jeeves nodded and Bertie smiled  
"Bright red for the drones club?" Bertie requested and the tailor shrugged  
"Certainly sir, though I do not know of this Drones club"  
"Oh well it's...Oh never mind...Just a club of mine"  
"Very good sir" The tailor grinned and Bertie smiled fondly, wondering how often a day his man Jeeves said that to him.

By late afternoon the tailor had hand made seven suits especially for Wooster. He had one for everyday wear, one for smart parties, one for more casual parties, one for the drones club, one for visiting his aunts and one for courting a lady. All six varied in colour, and came with a matching hat and shoes. Every one of them had a unique pattern, the everyday had the hearts, the smart parties' shirt (which could be hidden if necessary) had piano's stitched in gold, the casual parties had a tie with silver trumpets stitched in, the drones club had roses over the waistcoat, the one for visiting his aunts had BW in beautiful stitch over the tie and waistcoat and the one for courting a lady had a paper flower sewn into the top pocket. The tailor and Bertie were both thrilled, they turned to Jeeves, both seeking his approval.  
"These do seem like a wise investment Sir" Jeeves admitted. They left arm in arm, and Jeeves couldn't help admiring the spring in Wooster's step. A wise investment indeed.


End file.
